Stupid Deaths
by JantoJones
Summary: Ianto asks Jack to be more careful.


Ianto Jones pulled Jack Harkness close to him as the Captain gasped back into life. Jack had once again sacrificed himself in order to save someone else. Ianto stroked his lovers' hair and whispered soothing words to calm him down. He smiled at Jack and received a warm smile in return.

"Come on Jack," he said, as he helped the older man to his feet. "We've saved the world again, time to go home."

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Later on that day, Jack wished Gwen, Owen and Tosh a good evening before ushering them out the door. It was then time to find Ianto. The Welshman had disappeared to the archives when they'd arrived back earlier, and was yet to reappear. As he approached the little office Ianto had set up for himself, Jack could hear the unmistakable sound of crying. He loudly cleared his throat to announce his presence and give the other man a chance to compose himself. Ianto was just stuffing his hankie into his pocket as Jack entered.

"Hey," he said, a little too brightly. "The day is over and everyone else has gone. Are you coming up?"

"Er… yeah," Ianto mumbled. "I'll be up shortly."

Jack fully understood the message behind Ianto's words. He'd effectively been dismissed until the younger man was ready.

Fifteen minutes later, Ianto emerged into the main hub with his composure in place and his dignity intact. Catching his eye, Jack waved Ianto up to the office. The Welshman smiled and went to join his lover. The Captain offered him a whiskey and they both sat down, at either side of the desk.

"I heard you crying," Jack stated, simply.

Panic briefly clouded Ianto's eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it came. Jack was probably the only person he trusted enough to show his deeper emotions to.

"Every time you die," he began, "I have to remind my heart that you aren't gone for good. Unfortunately, the human brain is hardwired to accept certain facts. One of which, is that death is permanent. My head knows you're different, but my heart still grieves."

Jack reached across the desk and took hold of one of Ianto's hands.

"I don't want to hurt you Yan, but I'm not going to stop sacrificing myself if it means saving a life."

Rolling his eyes, Ianto said; "I understand that Jack, but maybe you could cut down on some of the less noble deaths. That would be nice."

The Captain looked at him quizzically.

"You know what I mean," The younger man prompted, "Fewer stupid deaths."

"Give me some examples of these so called 'stupid deaths'."

"Okay Jack," replied Ianto, before downing his whiskey. "How about managing to shoot yourself in the eye?"

"The gun jammed." Jack mumbled.

"You've been around a very long time, and spent most of that time around guns. The first thing you teach is safety. In fact, the first lesson is 'don't ever point a gun at your own face!'"

"Okay, okay," the Captain held up his hands in surrender. "I made a stupid mistake, nobody is perfect, not even me."

"A stupid, fatal mistake Jack," Ianto pointed out. "Stupid death number two, running yourself over with the SUV."

Jack thought back to the incident. It was late at night and he was almost back at the hub when he'd heard something crack beneath the vehicle. He managed to the garage, where he jacked up the car and slid underneath with a torch. Unfortunately, the car jack hadn't been positioned properly. It slipped, causing the vehicle to crash down and roll forward. One side of Jack's head had been crushed.

"That could have happened to anyone!" Jack protested.

"Maybe so," Ianto conceded, "but not many people have fallen from a gantry while playing basketball."

"That was Owen's fault," Jack argued. "I was off balance when he threw the ball. That was what caused me to fall."

"Fall and break your neck."

"No harm done," the Captain mumbled, with a shrug.

"Unlike choking to death on a doughnut."

It had only been a couple of months ago. Ianto had treated everyone to some doughnuts, but was holding them back until the first coffee break. Naturally, Jack couldn't wait. He'd sneaked into the kitchenette and helped himself to one of the sweet treats. The Captain had just taken his first bite when he'd heard Ianto approaching. Ramming the doughnut into his mouth, he'd tried to swallow as quickly as possible. Jack had realised how bad his plan was as soon as soon as he started choking. Ianto found him trying, and failing, to draw a breath. The Welshman immediately tried the Heimlich, but couldn't dislodge the blockage.

"Owen wasn't too happy about having to extract the doughnut before you revived and choked again."

"Oh, this is ridiculous," Jack growled, "You're making me out to be a complete klutz."

"That's because you sometimes are. How else do you explain slipping off a high building in the icy weather?"

"I lost my footing."

"Yes Jack," said Ianto, talking as though the older man was mentally deficient. "It was icy. Ice is slippery."

"Alright! You don't have to use your Jack-is-an-idiot voice."

Ianto laughed at the look of petulant hurt on Jack's face. He stood and went round to the other side of the desk. Putting a hand on the back of the Captain's head, Ianto leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"I don't think you're an idiot Jack," he reassured him, softly. "I just wish you'd be a bit more careful."

Jack stood up and pulled Ianto into a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry Yan, you're right. If I promise to take more care, will you promise me something?"

"Anything."

Before he replied, Jack kissed Ianto with amazing passion and intensity.

"Anytime I do die in a pointless and stupid way, promise to keep loving me enough to forgive me."

Ianto took Jack's face in his hands and looked deep into his eyes. "Always," he breathed, before recapturing Jack's mouth with his own.

End


End file.
